Problemas
by CaahT39C
Summary: Quem não tem problemas? Todos temos. Às vezes eles acabam de uma forma trágica, sem solução. Às vezes eles têm solução, mas esta não está muito visível. Two-shot. Fanfic 29, rumo a 30. Espero que gostem.


- QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA, KABRA? – ele vociferou.

- O MEU PROBLEMA? TER ACHADO QUE GOSTAVA DE VOCÊ! – ela replicou raivosa.

O Cahill olhou para baixo, envergonhado.

- V-Você gostava de mim? – a voz estava frágil, parecia que não era a dele.

Natalie abriu a porta do carro. Ela olhou para trás e viu Dan encarando-a.

- Esse foi o meu primeiro erro.

A Kabra entrou no carro, batendo a porta com força. Ligou o motor, os faróis ascenderam e iluminaram a escuridão daquela noite. Ela deu a partida.

A verdade era que _aquele_ ato foi o seu primeiro erro.

Dan encarava o carro petrificado. Ela havia gostado dele? Aquilo tinha sido uma surpresa. Por que falar isso para ele, naquele exato momento? Eles eram mais velhos, sem dúvida. Dezesseis anos é uma grande idade. Mas... Por que naquela noite exatamente? Nem a própria Kabra sabia.

Após alguns dias, eles iriam entender o poder do destino, mas não naquele momento.

Dan tentava se lembrar do porquê de ela estar ali. Ele havia convidado-a para... Algo. Ele sabia disso, mas já não se lembrava mais do que era esse algo.

Ele observou o carro em movimento, indo rapidamente para a estrada de terra. Mordeu o lábio. Dan só mordia o lábio quando estava em dúvida.

Dentro do carro, Natalie chorava incontrolavelmente. As lágrimas caiam sem que ela quisesse. Ela tentava impedi-las, mas a força de seu ódio e dor deixam-nas cair. Era duro ser Natalie.

Ela soluçava, perdida em seus pensamentos. Em alguns momentos ela tentava limpas as lágrimas com a costa de uma de suas mãos.

As palavras que Natalie disse tinham saído por vontade própria, sem que ela pensasse racionalmente antes de falar. E o que Natalie ganhou com aquilo? Lágrimas, dor e solidão. Tudo o que ela precisava naquele momento, com certeza.

Nesse meio tempo, Natalie, sem perceber, aumentou a velocidade do carro. Era uma estrada de terra e era noite, quem poderia estar ali, não é mesmo?

O destino estava agindo novamente.

A última coisa que ela viu foram duas grandes luzes vindo na direção de seu rosto, cegando-a.

* * *

><p>Ian não estava acostumado a receber telefonemas às cinco da manhã.<p>

- Alô?

- O senhor se chama Ian Kabra? – a voz perguntou, com um barulho atrás que Ian não podia distinguir.

- Sim. Quem está falando? – Ian perguntou curioso. A maioria da população de baixa renda não sabia que ele existia.

- Aqui é do hospital Madley, e eu tenho os pêsames de lhe falar que a sua irmã, Natalie Kabra, sofreu um terrível acidente e está em coma. O senhor poderia vir para cá neste exato momento?

Ian não sabia qual era a sua reação naquele momento. Ele estava olhando o vazio, como se aquelas palavras destruíram o seu mundo por completo. O que, na verdade, fizeram.

Após alguns minutos de choque, ficar perplexo e, então, deixar uma pequena lágrima cair e engolir a seco, ele respondeu:

- C-Claro, estou a caminho.

Mal conseguiu levantar de sua cama antes de cair em profundo choro e depressão. Suas pernas ficaram bambas e as suas mãos tremiam. Não sabia o que dizer, fazer ou nem mesmo para quem recorrer.

Somente uma pessoa poderia tirá-lo daquele jeito e dizer que ficaria tudo bem, e depois rir da cara de assustado dele e chamá-lo de bobo.

E essa pessoa era a que estava em coma naquele momento.

* * *

><p>Amy não costumava receber ligações de seu primo britânico às cinco da manhã. Muito menos ouvindo o choro dele e a seu desespero.<p>

- Calma Ian, calma. Fala o que aconteceu que eu vou poder t-

- A N-Natalie sofreu um t-t-terrível acidente e está em c-c-coma. E-Eu estou no hospital com e-ela neste exato momento e n-n-não sei o que f-f-fazer!

A Cahill gelou, incapacitada de responder qualquer coisa para ele. Muito menos no estado em que ele estava: gaguejando e chorando.

- Que hospital?

- Madley.

- E-Estou a caminho.

- Rápido, Amy. P-Preciso da sua ajuda.

Amy desligou. Ela ficou alguns segundos olhando para o telefone e se perguntando como isso aconteceu. Decidiu ligar para Dan e alertá-lo – afinal, ela sabia que o irmão sempre teve uma quedinha pela Kabra, para não dizer precipício.

* * *

><p>Quando Dan e Amy chegaram ao hospital, tudo pareceu em câmera lenta. Ian com as mãos apoiadas no joelho, à correria dos Cahill, Ian levantando a cabeça e Amy observar que ele não estava mais chorando, mas estava com os olhos vermelhos, Dan olhando para o espaço e seus joelhos fraquejando e, no final, os três indo para o quarto de Natalie.<p>

A pobre Natalie estava com os ferimentos ainda em carne viva, apesar de estar debaixo de diversas ataduras. Amy caiu em um choro profundo e se virou para a direita, onde estava Ian, e afundou o seu rosto no peito dele, e este a confortou colocando seus braços nas costas dela.

Dan olhava para Natalie todo o tempo. Apesar de não querer parecer fraco e chorar, sabia que estava gritando e derramando uma cachoeira por dentro. Ele estava se sentindo culpado. A culpa fora toda dele. Se ele tivesse parado Natalie a tempo... Ou a impedido de ir embora, qualquer coisa assim, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Era ele quem deveria estar naquela cama, não ela.

Aquele era o fim de um novo começo que Dan pretendia escrever. O fim de esperanças.

* * *

><p><strong>Dito e feito. Ainda não terminei de escrever, mas dessa vez, podem acreditar que haverá um próximo capítulo.<strong>

**Número mínimo de reviews, lembram? O mínimo é de 10 reviews se vocês quiserem que eu continue.**

**Sou má. Muito má.**

**- risada maliciosa - Até o decorrer dessa história, meus lindos leitores.**

**Eu crio falsas espectativas nas pessoas, lembram? Não quero que esqueçam.**

**~CaahT39C**


End file.
